Loving you
by Zee konaqii
Summary: chap 3 update!/ Sakura yang ada di posisi serba salah, ia menyayangi 2 orang yang berbeda karakter.. dan sama-sama menaruh hati padanya..  aku butuh bantuanmu minna.. Review?
1. Chapter 1

**Hai minna!**

**Ketemu lagi sama Zee di lain cerita..**

**Mungkin ini Zee buat sesuai apa yang pernah Zee alami..**

**#curcol, tapi Zee buat biar sedikit menarik. :D**

**Langsung aja..**

**Disclaimer : tetep punya Mashashi Kishimoto,tapi ini cerita punya Zee.**

**Warning : OOC, miss typo, agak geje.**

**Genre : romance & friendship  
><strong>

**Pairing : Sasusaku Slight Gaasaku..**

**Okay, langsung yaaaaa…**

**Happy reading !**

**Loving you…**

Sore ini, langit terlihat mendung tidak seperti biasanya. Seorang gadis berambut pink sedang duduk di atas ayunan di teras rumahnya, dan tentunya sedang asyik melamun. Entah apa yang ia pikirkan, karena memang hanya ia yang tahu. Sakura, Haruno Sakura itulah nama gadis ini.

''Sakura..'' panggil sang mama dari dalam rumah.

''Ya ma?''jawab sakura dari luar.

''Ayo masuk saku, di luar kan dingin mungkin mau hujan. Ngapain kamu di luar?''

''Iya-iya ma, aku masuk.''

Sakura akhirnya menuruti sang mama, karena memang Sakura tidak bisa menolak keinginan mamanya, sekalipun ia sangat ingin melakukannya.

''Kamu ini kenapa Saku? Kok tumben melamun di luar? Apa mau cerita sama mama?'' tawar mama.

''Emh.. ngga papa kok ma, cuma lagi bingung aja.''

''Bingung kenapa?''

Sakura duduk mengikuti sang mama, biar lebih rileks pikirnya.

''Aku bingung aja gitu ma, kemarin Gaara nyatain cinta sama Saku ma. Saku bingung mau jawab apa, saku pingin minta saran sama mama dulu. Ntar, gimana pun pendapat mama bakal Saku turutin.'' Cerita Sakura.

''Hm, kalau menurut mama sih gimana kamu ngerasainnya aja,sayang. Kalau kamu suka ya terima aja, tapi kalau ngga, ya jangan.''

''Tapi bukannya mama masih melarang Saku untuk pacaran?'' Tanya sakura heran.

'kan mama belum bolehin aku pacaran. Kenapa jadi kasih saran yang kaya gitu? Atau jangan-jangan mama udah ngebolehin?' pikir sakura.

''Emm, iya sih. Tapi ngga ada salahnya kan kalau mama berubah pikiran?'' jawab mama.

''Ahh, mama!'' seru Sakura senang sambil memeluk mamanya.

''Makasih ya ma.''

''Iya, sama-sama sayang. Mama kan juga pernah muda seperti kamu.'' Jawab mama Sakura sambil tersenyum bahagia karena senang melihat anaknya itu sangat bahagia.

Dan sore itu Sakura tidak melamun lagi, karena ia sudah tau apa yang akan ia lakukan.

'Tapi, aku masih ragu dengan ini semua. Bagaimana kalau dia…'

''Ah, sudahlah Sakura, kau tak perlu memikirkan dia. Dia itu dingin sekali jadi tidak mungkin dia punya rasa padaku. Lebih baik dengan Gaara saja yang jelas-jelas menyukaiku.'' Gumam sakura.

Dan sakura pun mulai mengetikkan pesan singkat untuk Gaara. Yang tentu saja kalian juga sudah tahu apa isinya.

'Toottoottoot' suara hp Gaara berbunyi ntanda ada sms yang masuk.

''Ck, siapa sih? Tumben-tumbenan ada yang sms aku sore-sore kaya gini.''

Gerutu Gaara sambil membuka sms yang di terimanya.

**From : Sakura ( 085247xxx)**

**Gaara, apakah benar yang kau bilang kemarin tentang perasaanmu?**

'Sakura-sakura, tentu saja lah aku tidak bohong.'pikir Gaara, dan langsung membalas sms dari Sakura.

**To : Sakura (085247xxx)**

**Tentu saja. Aku sangat menyukaimu, bahkan mencintaimu. Ada apa Saku? Apakah kau sudah tahu apa yang akan kau jawab?**

Balas Gaara, yang pasti ia sangat gugup. Karena baru pertama kali ini ia menyatakan perasaannya pada seorang gadis. Saat ia berhubungan dengan pacar pertamanya saja, bukan Gaara yang menyatakannya duluan, malah si gadis itu yang menyatakannya bahkan memaksa Gaara untuk menjadi kekasihnya.

'Dag dig dug' bahkan suara degup jantungnya sendiri pun dapat ia dengar saking gugupnya.

'Toottoottoot'

Bunyi hp Gaara pertanda ada sms yang masuk.

''Aduh, aku gugup sekali. Bagaimana ini?'' gumam Gaara sambil membuka smsnya pelan-pelan.

**From : Sakura (085247xxx)**

**Emm.. bagaimana ya? :o**

**Baiklah, aku mau jadi pacarmu Gaara. :D**

1 detik…

5 detik…

10 detik..

1 menit..

''Yeey! Berhasil! Teimakasih Sakura-ku!'' teriak Gaara kegirangan, #OOc sekali untung dia ada di rumahnya sendiri. Jika di sekolah, pasti dia akan menerima tatapan heran dari teman-temannya.

**To : Sakura (085247xxx)**

**Thank you Saku.**

**Love you.. **

'Braakk!'' terdengar pintu kamar Gaara di banting oleh kakaknya, Temari.

''Ada apa Gaara? Kenapa teriak-teriak begitu? Apa yang terjadi?'' Tanya Temari beruntun karena dia sangat khawatir pada adiknya itu.

''Haa, tidak ada apa-apa kakak. Aku Cuma senang saja.''

''Oh, aku pikir kenapa? Oh ya, kamu senang kenapa? Di terima ya sama Sakura?''

''Ah kakak tau saja.'' Jawab Gaara yang berusaha menahan rasa panas yang ada di pipinya.

''Sudah-sudah sana kakak keluar saja.'' Kata Gaara mengusir Temari dari kamarnya.

''Iya-iya..''

'Bagaimana ya hari esok? Aku sudah tidak sabar ingin bertemu Sakura.' Pikir Gaara.

**Cut!**

**Mohon reviewnya.**

**Oh ya, Sakura dan Gaara bersekolah di tempat yang sama yaitu KHS. Mereka bertada di satu kelas yang sama yaitu kelas X-2. Di kelas ini, akan kalian temukan persahabatan yang kompak dan percintaan yang semoga romantic. **

**Mohon reviewnya!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hai minna!**

**Ketemu lagi sama Zee di chapter 2..**

**Zee ingetin deh gimana cerita di chapter 1..**

'**Bagaimana ya hari esok? Aku sudah ngga sabar mau ketemu Sakura.'' Gumam Gaara.**

**Udah inget kan?**

**Siapp…**

**Disclaimer : tetep punya Mashashi Kishimoto Cuma, ini cerita punya Zee.. **

**Warning : OOC, typo, geje,dll...  
><strong>

**Genre : Romance & friendship**

**Pairing : Sasusaku slight Gaasaku**

**Loving you…**

Keesokan harinya, Sakura sudah bersiap akan berangkat sekolah. Tapi tidak seperti biasanya, hari ini Sakura terlihat gugup dan gelisah. Sepertinya ia gugup karena akan bertemu Gaara di sekolah nanti, maklum lah baru pertama kali pacaran. :P

'Aduh, deg-degan banget. Harusnya kan aku bisa biasa aja.'pikir Sakura.

''Sakura..''panggil papanya.

''Ya pa?''

''Ayo, jadi berangkat tidak?''

''Ya ya pa, tunggu. Ma, Saku berangkat ya.''pamit Sakura pada mamanya.

''Ya, hati-hati sayang. Hati-hati pa.'' jawab mamanya.

Sakura pun berangkat sekolah di antar oleh papanya karena papanya juga sekalian pergi bekerja di rumah sakit, tentu saja, papanya kan seorang dokter.

''Gimana kamu sama si Gaara itu Saku?''tanya papanya.

''A-apa pa?''jawab Sakura gugup.

''Mama udah cerita kok sama papa, hahaha. Ternyata anak papa ini sudah besar ya, sudah punya pacar. Hahaha.'' Goda papa Sakura.

''Ah, papa ini. Saku kan jadi malu.''jawab Sakura yang merasakan panas menjalar di pipinya.

Jadi, di perjalanannya menuju sekolah. Papa sakura terus-terusan menggoda Sakura, sampai membuat pipi Sakura merah layaknya tomat.

''Sudah sampai Saku.''kata papanya.

''Ya, Saku masuk dulu pa.''

''Ya,belajar yang benar, jangan pacaran terus.''papanya mulai menggoda lagi.

''Ah,papa ini. Tentu saja.''

''Hati-hati sayang.''

Sakura sudah memasuki halaman sekolahnya. Ia berjalan pelan sekali, rasanya ia pun ingin menghindari rasa gugupnya. Tapi bagaimana mungkin? Dia beruntung, kelasnya sudah dekat. Jadi ia ingin duduk saja sendirian. Sepertinya dia bingung, bila bertemu dengan Gaara dia harus bicara apa?

Sesampainya di kelas. Ternyata sudah ada Gaara di tempat duduknya.

'Aduh, dia sudah datang. Aku senyum saja lah, daripada diam saja.'pikir Sakura.

Dan ia pun tersenyum manis pada Gaara. Namun Gaara hanya menatapnya dan membalas senyum Sakura dengan senyum tipis tanpa mengucapkan kata apapun.

Sakura beranjak ke tempat duduknya di pojok paling belakang tapi tetap di barisan kekasihnya itu.

Setelah ia duduk, ia bingung. Kenapa hubungannya dengan Gaara jadi kaku sekali, biasanya ia dan Gaara tertawa bersama, atau ngobrol sampai puas tidak peduli apa kata anak-anak di kelas. Tapi sekarang? Mengucapkan hai pun tidak.

'Sebenarnya aku dan dia ini pacaran tidak sih? Atau yang waktu itu hanya mimpi? Pacaran kok begini? Aku jadi bingung. Awas saja dia, kalau hari ini, di sini, di kelas ini tidak berusaha ngobrol denganku. Aku kan cewek mana mungkin mulai duluan. Dasar dia itu.'kata Sakura dalam hati.

''Hei Sakura..''panggil Ino teman sebangkunya.

''Ya?''

''Kau ini kenapa? Masam sekali ekspresi mu.''kata Ino nyaring. Sampai Gaara langsung menoleh dan menatap wajah Sakura yang ternyata memang benar masam.

'Kenapa dia? Kok cemberut begitu? Apa ada yang salah denganku?'pikir Gaara.

''Tidakpapa kok Ino. Cuma lagi sebel aja.''jawab Sakura nyaring juga.

''Hei, santai saja. Tidak usah pakai berteriak begitu. Aku ini tidak tuli kau tahu?''protes Ino.

''Iya-iya maaf.''

Akhirnya Ino dan Sakura berbincang dengan seru. Tanpa mereka sadari Gaara yang sedari tadi mendiamkan Sakura, masih setia menatap Sakura dari tempat duduknya.

''Kalian ini rebut sekali.'' Kata Sasuke selaku ketua kelas.

''Kau berbicara pada siapa Sasuke?''

''Tentu saja pada kalian berdua.'' Kata Sasuke tetap dengan tampang dinginnya.

''Dingin sekali ekspresimu itu hm?'' kata Sakura.

''Hn. Cerewet.'' Kata Sasuke.

''Dasar kau ini!'' ucap sakura sudah mulai naik darah.

''Sudahlah Saku, kau ini seperti tidak kenal dia saja.''hibur ino.

Sakura yang moodnya sudah baik, malah menjadi buruk gara-gara perlakuan Sasuke terhadapnya.

Gaara yang mendengar keributan antara Sakura dan Sasuke mulai panas juga, entah mengapa, sepertinya Gaara cemburu karena ia dan Sakura tidak seakrab itu hari ini.

'maafkan aku Sakura. Bukan maksudku ingin mendiamkan kamu, tapi aku hanya tidak tau harus bagaimana menghadapi mu, aku takut jika aku salah bicara dan malah membuatmu sakit hati.'batin Gaara.

'Gaara, kamu kenapa sih? Sebenarnya kita ini pacaran atau tidak? Kenapa kamu mendiamkan aku. Atau kamu malu punya pacar seperti aku, yang cerewet, tidak cantik seperti Ino, tidak sepintar Hinata? Aku tak tau apa yang kau pikirkan saat ini. Andaikan saja kau tau, aku ingin sekali berbincang dengan mu saat ini.'batin sakura karena guru matematika mereka, bu Kurenai sudah ada di depan kelas.

''Selamat pagi anak-anak.'' Sapa bu Kurenai.

''Pagi bu.''jawab anak-anak serempak.

''Hari ini kita akan belajar aljabar, namun tidak sama dengan aljabar kalian di SMP. Ini merupakan kelanjutan daripada …..''terang bu Kurenai.

''Hei, Saku, kau tidakpapa? Pucat sekali wajahmu.''bisik Ino khawatir pada teman sebangkunya itu.

Sakura hanya menggelengkan kepalanya, entah kenapa ia merasa pusing sekali. Mungkin karena tadi pagi ia tidak sarapan.

'tapi kan biasanya tidakpapa.'pikir Sakura.

Ino meraba kening Sakura.

'panas,'batin Ino.

''Kau ke uks saja saku.''saran Ino sambil berbisik tentu saja.

Sakura hanya menggelengkan kepalanya.

''Hei, kalian yang dipojok. Apa yang kalian lakukan?''tegur bu Kurenai pada Ino dan Sakura.

''Maaf bu.''ucap sakura lemas.

''Hei, kamu tidakpapa Sakura?''tanya bu Kurenai khawatir.

''Badan Sakura panas bu.''jawab Ino.

''Ck, Ino.''ketus sakura.

''Kau harus ke UKS saku. Percuma saja kau disini kalau kau sakit juga.''

Mendengar pernyataan Ino, Gaara menoleh pada Sakura dan ternyata memang benar. Sakura pucat sekali.

''Biar saya saja bu yang mengantarnya ke UKS.''ucap Gaara cepat.

''Baiklah kalau begitu. Cepat kembali ya.''

Gaara hanya mengangguk dan berjalan menuju bangku Sakura.

''Saku..''panggil Gaara pelan.

Yang dipanggil hanya menatapnya dengan sendu, lemas sekali.

''Ada apa Gaara?''

''Ayo ke UKS.''

''Baiklah. Apakah kau yang disuruh bu Kurenai mengantarku?''

Gaara hanya mengangguk dan membantu Sakura berdiri untuk diantar ke UKS.

''Permisi bu.''pamit Gaara.

Tepat di halaman sekolah, Gaara membuka percakapan. Karena ia sangat khawatir pada kekasihnya ini.

"Saku.. kamu kenapa? Kok jadi seperti ini?''tanya Gaara.

''Ini kan karena kamu.''jawab Sakura lemas.

''Aku?''

''Ya,kenapa kamu tidak mengajakku ngobrol? Menyapaku pun tidak? Sebenarnya kita ini pacaran atau tidak sih?tanya Sakura sudah tidak dapat menahan kesedihannya lagi.

''Eh Saku, jangan menangis. Maafkan aku, aku tidak bermaksud seperti itu.''ucap Gaara khawatir melihat Sakura menangis.

''Lalu? Apa maksudmu? Kau malu memiliki pacar seperti aku,hm? Malu karena aku tidak secantik Ino, tidak sepandai Hinata?''tanya Sakura sesenggukan.

Gaara diam saja. Sesampainya di UKS. Barulah Gaara menjawab pertanyaan Sakura.

''Dengarkan aku Sakura! Aku tidak peduli kamu tidak secantik atau sepintar siapa pun! Yang aku tahu kau ini Sakura ku, orang yang aku sayang! Aku sayang padamu karena memang beginilah kamu, tidak seperti siapa-siapa kalau kau mau tau!''jawab Gaara emosi.

Mendengar itu Sakura yang semula sudah mulai tenang. Mendadak mengeluarkan air matanya lebih deras lagi.

Melihat hal itu Gaara merasa bersalah karena sudah membentak Sakura.

''Ma..maafkan aku Saku, aku tidak bermaksud membentakmu. Aku hanya.. hanya..''

''Hiks, sudah takapa. Hiks, aku mengerti. Hiks,maafkan aku.''ucap sakura terbata karena sesenggukan.

''Aku menyayangimu apa adanya Saku.''ucap Gaara sambil memeluk Sakura yang masih sesenggukan.

Tanpa mereka sadari ada seseorang yang memperhatikan mereka di luar ruang kesehatan itu.

'Oh,jadi mereka pacaran…'batin Sasuke, sedih.

'aku kalah cepat dengan dia.' batin Sasuke, dan beranjak pergi kembali ke kelasnya.

**Cut!**

**Chapter 2 selesai..**

**Mohon review? Saran dan kritik sangat di butuhkan di sini.^^**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hai..**

**Zee datang lagi..**

**#gak ada yang nanya!**

**Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto**

**Pairing : Sasusaku slight Gaasaku pair nanti bisa bertambah ya..**

**Genre : Romance dan Friendship**

**Warning : OOC, typo, geje.**

**Loving you..**

'Jadi mereka pacaran..'pikir Sasuk getir.

Sasuke yang lesu namun tetap memasang ekspresi datar itu, segera beranjak menuju kelasnya. Sasuke yang selama ini sudah menyukai Sakura, langsung hancur seketika saat mengetahui hubungan Sakura dan Gaara yang sudah melangkah lebih jauh lagi lebih dari sekedar teman dekat. Ia merasa menyesal karena tidak mengatakannya lebih dulu pada Sakura.

'Arrrgghh! Bodoh sekali, aku terlambat banyak langkah dari dia.'batin Sasuke.

Akhirnya Sasuke memasuki kelas disusul oleh Gaara. Saat itu anak-anak di kelasnya sedang mengerjakan soal yang diberikan oleh Bu Kurenai.

Sesaat setelah Sasuke menaruh diri ke bangkunya, Naruto menyenggol sikunya.

''Hn?''

''Darimana kau teme?''

''Mau tahu saja kau, dobe.''

Mendengar ucapan Sasuke yang terkesan dingin, walau memang biasanya begitu sih, Naruto merasa ada yang berbeda dari seorang Sasuke, dia jadi terlihat makin 'dingin' dan terlihat seperti menyembunyikan sesuatu. Lamunan naruto terganggu karena mendengar suara pintu yang di ketuk.

'Tok. Tok. Tok.'

Bu Kurenai pun menoleh ke arah pintu.

''Loh, Sakura? Ngapain kok sudah kembali?'' Tanya Bu Kurenai.

''Saya bosan bu di UKS terus. Boleh ya saya ikut pelajaran lagi?'' bujuk Sakura.

''Ya sudah, sana duduk.''ucap Bu Kurenai mengizinkan.

Sakura hanya mengangguk dan mulai berjalan ke tempat duduknya, walaupun sempoyongan. Saat Sakura ada di samping bangku Gaara, Sakura oleng dan akan terjatuh bila tak ada sosok Gaara yang menangkapnya.

Melihat itu, warga kelas X-2 mendadak khawatir dan berseru 'eh' bersama-sama.

Dan yang paling terlihat khawatir adalah Gaara selaku kekasih dari Sakura dan Sasuke tentunya, bahkan Sasuke sudah akan berdiri.

''Ah, maaf Gaara, aku menimpa mu ya?''ucap Sakura sambil cepat-cepat berdiri namun oleng lagi.

''Tak apa Sakura, kalau tidak kuat ngapain kesini?''

''Kan aku udah bilang tadi, aku bosan. Udah ah, aku duduk dulu.''ucap Sakura menutupi salah tingkahnya.

Walaupun berusaha sekuat tenaganya untuk tidak oleng, ia tetap saja oleng walau memang ngga separah di tempat Gaara. Dan dengan sigap Sasuke menangkap tubuh Sakura.

'deg deg deg'

Jantung mereka berdua berdetak sama-sama makin cepat, dan sempat terdiam untuk beberapa saat.

''Hn. Pelan-pelan saja jalannya.''ucap Sasuke dengan nada yang dingin namun terdengar perhatian.

''Ah, maaf ya Sasuke.''ucap Sakura sambil berusaha menyembunyikan rona merah di pipinya, dan segera berdiri untuk beranjak ke bangkunya yang ada di belakang bangku Sasuke.

Dan pelajaran pun dilanjutkan.

_Istirahat _

Inilah saat-saat yang sudah di tunggu oleh warga kelas X-2. Semua anak-anak sudah ngacir entah kemana, mungkin ke kantin? Saat kelas sudah kosong dan yang tersisa tinggal Sakura, dan Ino saja…

''Hei, Sakura..''panggil Ino.

''Hm?''gumam Sakura dan mengalihkan perhatiannya untuk Ino.

''Apa kamu mau aku membelikanmu sesuatu?''tawar Ino.

''Aduh, tidak usah Ino, aku tidak ingin merepotkan mu.''

''Tak apa Saku, aku kan temanmu.''

''Tak perlu.''ucap suara berat di depan pintu.

''Sasuke?''ucap Sakura dan Ino bersamaan.

''Hn. Ini, minum dan makanlah.''ucap Sasuke sambil memberikan the manis pada Sakura dan sepotong roti berisikan selai strawberry kesukaan Sakura.

''Eh, Sasuke. Tapi..''

Sebelum Sakura menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Sasuke sudah pergi ke luar kelas.

''Waw, so sweet…''ucap Ino meledek Sakura, karena yang Ino tahu, Sakura menyukai Sasuke.

''Apaan sih Ino?''ucap Sakura malu karena diledek oleh Ino.

''Sudah, cepat makan. Aku mau ke kantin dulu sebentar, nanti aku kesini lagi.''

''Ya, baiklah.''

Ino pun meninggalkan Sakura sendirian di kelas. Dan Sakura mulai memakan roti yang di berikan Sasuke tadi sambil melamun. Sampai-sampai ia tak menyadari ada yang memperhatikannya dari jendela.

'hn. Akhirnya dia mau memakan roti itu.'

''Saku..''panggil sosok bersuara berat. Yang membuyarkan lamunannya.

''Eh, Gaa.. Gaara?''

''Oh, sudah makan rupanya, padahal ini aku sudah membelikan roti untukmu.''ucap Gaara.

''Ah, iya. Tadi Sasuke yang memberikannya.''ucap Sakura sambil tersenyum.

''Sasuke?''ulang Gaara.

Melihat ekspresi Gaara yang berubah, Sakura menyadari kesalahannya.

''A.. si-sini Gaara rotinya, kamu mau aku memakannya kan? Sini aku makan.''ucap Sakura gugup.

Gaara hanya memberikan roti itu dan langsung keluar kelas.

'bodoh… kenapa harus berkata terlalu jujur begitu Sakura?'batin Sakura.

''Sakuraaaa!''panggil Ino bersemangat.

''Apa sih Ino?''omel Sakura.

''Aku tadi ketemu sama Sai-senpai.''cerita Ino.

''Lalu?''

''Dia tersenyum padaku, oh tuhan…''ucap Ino lebay.

''Memangnya kenapa kalau dia senyum padamu?''

''Kok gitu sih? Berarti, aku punya kesempatan doongg..''ucap Ino.

''Kesempatan buat?''tanya Sakura bingung.

''Aduuhh, forehead! Ya punya kesempatan buat lebih deket lagi sama dia lah..''ucap Ino sebal.

''Oh..''jawab Sakura.

Tengtengteng..

Bel masuk setelah istirahat berbunyi, dan anak-anak kelas X-2 sudah masuk semuanya ke dalam kelas. Namun, guru mereka belum datang. Jadi Sakura memberanikan diri untuk berterimakasih pada Sasuke.

''Hei, Sasuke…''panggil Sakura.

''Hn?''ucap Sasuke sambil membalikkan badannya menghadap Sakura yang ada di belakangnya.

'Dagdigdug dagdigdug…'

Jantung mereka berdua berdetak dengan kencang.

''Err.. Sasuke, terimakasih ya tadi rotinya..''ucap Sakura sambil menundukkan kepalanya,malu.

''Hn. Sama-sama, makanya jangan sakit.''ucap sasuke dingin namun tetap perhatian. Dan langsung membalikkan posisinya menghadap ke depan. Lalu memegangi dadanya sebelah kiri tempat dimana jantungnya berdetak dengan cepat.

Sakura hanya mampu terdiam dan melamun.

'Bahkan, dia lebih bisa memperhatikan aku, daripada Gaara. Walau emang masih dingin.'batin Sakura.

Lamunan Sakura buyar seketika kala guru mereka memasuki kelas dan mulai mengajar.

_Skip time_

Tengtengteng…

Bunyi bel yang sudah ditunggu oleh seantero sekolah, waktunya pulang.

Sakura dan Ino berjalan keluar kelas bersama-sama. Mereka bercerita sangat seru dan tanpa sadar mereka sudah sampai di depan gerbang sekolah. Tiba-tiba…

''Kamu yang namanya Ino?''tanya seseorang.

''Iya. Eh, Sai senpai?''ucap Ino terkejut.

Sai hanya tersenyum mendengar jawaban Ino.

''A-ada ap-pa senpai? Mencariku?''

''Hn. Ayo kita pulang bareng. Mau kan?''tawar Sai.

''Hah? E-eh, baiklah. Sakura, aku duluan ya..''pamit Ino sambi8l mengedipkan sebelah matanya.

''Ya, hati-hati.''ucap Sakura tersenyum manis.

'Yah, jalan kaki lagi. Papa atau mama ngga ada yang jemput. Huh, mana panas lagi.'pikir Sakura.

Taptaptap..

Bunyi langkah kaki Sakura yang terdengar di jalanan aspal yang masih jauh dari rumahnya.

Breeemm… breeemmm..

Bunyi suara motor seseorang yang mendekati Sakura. Dan berhenti tepat di depan Sakura.

''Saku…''panggil seseorang itu.

Sakura yang sedari tadi hanya menundukkan kepalanya, langsung beralih pada seseorang yang memanggilnya.

''Ya? Eh, Gaara. Ada apa?''tanya Sakura sambil tersenyum manis.

''Ayo, aku antar pulang. Orang tuamu tidak menjemput kan?''

Tanpa babibu lagi Sakura langsung naik ke motor Gaara.

''Lagi-lagi terlambat melangkah..''pikir seseorang yang memperhatikan Sakura dan Gaara.

**Cut!**

**Thx to: blue flo & Just Ana…**

**Review lagi yaa…**

**Untuk para readers lain, mohon review?**


End file.
